La forma adecuada para mi
by Ani-san
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, su autora es Nita y la tomé del elportalfic con su permiso, por supuesto. Es que, simplemente me encantó  Está copiada tal cual, todos los reviews que me envíen serán reenviados a su verdadera autora. NO ESTOY PLAGIANDOLA.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto solo como divertimento personal._

**LA FORMA ADECUADA PARA MI**

**Era otro día más en Nerima, pero Ranma no se sentía igual, algo que ni él mismo sabía qué era le molestaba por dentro, sumiéndolo en una gran depresión.**

**Se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar sin apenas hablar nada más que para dar los buenos días, para cuando llegó Akane, él ya había terminado y la esperaba en la puerta para dirigirse a la escuela. Akane se dio prisa, quería tener tiempo para ir, por una vez, tranquilamente dando un paseo, sin ningún afán.**

**A: **¡Ya estoy lista, Ranma! Cuando quieras nos vamos.

**R: **Vamos…** - y diciendo comenzó a andar tranquilamente, pensando en qué era lo que le estaba pasando, qué era lo que le sumía en esa gran tristeza que apenas lo había dejado dormir esa noche.**

**Después de un rato caminando, Akane notó que Ranma estaba muy callado y eso era raro en él, pero temía que si le preguntaba se desencadenase otra discusión más y ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él, no más.**

**A: **Ranma…** - dijo, casi en un susurro**

**R: **uhmm??... ¿Qué quieres Akane?** –Bajándose de la baranda para hablar con ella**

**A: **eh?! Oh! Nada, nada, no he dicho nada** – sonrió, intentando mentirle, para que no descubriese su preocupación.**

**R: **seguro?? Pues pensé que me habías llamado, pero veo q me equ…

**A: **OH! SI, CLARO, COMO NO, TODO EL MUNDO ESTA PENDIENTE DEL GRANDÍSIMO RANMA SAOTOME, ¡¡¡FENÓMENO ENGREÍDO!!!**- y apuró su paso dejando a un sorprendido Ranma atrás.**

**Después de un rato, Akane se dio cuenta de que se había exaltado sin motivo, porque sí que le había llamado, sí estaba pensando en él y SÍ estaba muy preocupada, pero su maldito orgullo…ahora se quedaría sin poder preguntarle, ya no podría, ya no, después de cómo le había hablado hacía un momento. Pero definitivamente algo extraño le pasaba porque no le había contestado como siempre, no la había insultado y, lo más sorprendente, ni siquiera la había seguido aunque fuese para ignorarla, "**_¡No me ha seguido!_**" pensó y se giró, solo para darse cuenta de que era cierto, no estaba. Al principio pensó que había apurado demasiado el paso y que simplemente lo había dejado atrás, pero después de esperar largo rato tuvo que retomar su camino ya que, de otra forma, no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela.**

**EN LA ESCUELA FURINKAN…**

**A Akane le faltó poco para no llegar a tiempo a clase, pero consiguió entrar delante de su profesor que, muy amablemente, le cedió el paso sujetándole la puerta.**

**Una vez estuvo "a salvo" (de quedarse castigada con dos cubetas en la mano…jejeje) fue rauda a su asiento y cuando estuvo sentada se dio cuenta de que Ranma ya se encontraba allí…**

**A: "**_Pero, como ha…?? ….claro, cambió de rumbo para no ir conmigo a la escuela…_**" una expresión de tristeza se dejó ver en el dulce rostro de Akane, estaba muy arrepentida de cómo lo había tratado y debía disculparse.**

**No pudo dejar de darlo vueltas, de buscar la manera en la que hablaría con él, las palabras justas, el momento apropiado…no podía volverlo a estropear. Y así, pensando y pensando se quedó dormida en clase, oculta tras el libro de Historia.**

**Cuando la clase hubo terminado y sus amigas la despertaron, buscó a Ranma por todo el aula, pero no lo encontró, así que pensó que era mejor esperar a la hora del almuerzo. Con un suspiro de tristeza y preocupación se volvió a sentar en su pupitre a la espera del siguiente profesor mientras conversaba con sus amigas o, mas bien, mientras escuchaba como ellas conversaban…**

**Justo delante del profesor entró Ranma y se sentó en su sitio sin mirar a Akane, ella necesitaba que la mirase, que viese que estaba arrepentida, que notase en su mirada que no quería haberle insultado así, que necesitaba hablar con él… Como si hubiese leídos sus pensamientos, Ranma se giró a verla, por lo que ella se sonrojó e intentó apartar la mirada, él sonrió dulcemente con esa sonrisa que a ella le volvía loca y que provocó que se pusiera aún mas roja…**

**Profesor: **señorita Tendo, se encuentra bien?? Está muy colorada

**A: **Eh?? Ah..emmm…esto….** "**_qué hago? que digo?, no puedo confesar que estoy así solo porque él me ha mirado…_**" **no, no me encuentro bien…estoy un poco mareada…

**Profesor: **y como no me lo dijo antes?? Vaya ahora mismo a la enfermería!

**A: **Eh, Oh, si…si…ahora mismo voy, muchas gracias señor…** – y diciendo esto se levantó hacía la puerta parándose en ella un momento antes de abrirla, lo que hizo que el profesor interpretase que estaba peor de lo que ella decía…**

**Profesor: **Saotome! Acompañe a su prometida a la enfermería, rápido!

**R: - un poco sonrojado- **si, señor

**Y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo juntos de clase.**

**De camino a la enfermería, todo seguía siendo muy raro, Ranma seguía distante "**_qué tonta he sido, y pensar que me sonreia porque todo estaba bien….y sigue igual!_**" pensaba Akane mientras caminaba**

**R: **no estás enferma, verdad??

**A: **Uhmm??...estoo…no, no lo estoy, pero el profesor pensaba que si…y cómo iba a explicarle si no por qué yo estaba…**- se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó la cabeza**

**R: **Roja como un tomate! Jajajajaj…** – concluyó él.**

**A: **RANMAA!!** – su aura de combate comenzaba a manar, pero se disipó en el instante en el que vio cómo la miraba Ranma, le sonreia dulcemente, cosa que nunca antes había hecho después de meterse con ella.**

**R: **Bueno, en todo caso, me alegro de que estés bien. Pero te tengo que pedir un favor…

**A: **Uhm? Si, dime, claro, lo que sea…

**R: **Vas a tener que buscar una excusa para explicar mi ausencia el resto del día…

**A: **que?? Por que?? Donde vas?? Que tienes??

**Ranma sonrió levemente…**

**R: **no tengo nada, ni voy a ningún sitio en particular, solo es que no me apetece regresar al aula, quiero.., no, NECESITO estar solo, necesito pensar, meditar unas cuantas cosas…

**A: **como cuales??

**R: **no me preguntes, Akane, solo hazme ese favor, si??

**Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero no de reproche por la preguntadera…**

**A: **ok, Ranma, no se qué me inventaré, pero algo se me ocurrirá

**R: **Gracias Akane, eres una buena amiga, por favor, lleva mi mochila a casa, luego nos vemos allí…** - dijo mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba corriendo.**

"_Amiga?? Dijo que yo soy una buena amiga….pero me besó!! Pero fue inocente, de amigos…claro, eso somos amigos….eso soy yo para él…pero yo…yo lo…a.._**"**

**K: **Mi querida Akane!!!** – dijo Kuno mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amada, pero fue enviado a visitar las nubes por cortesía de Mazo Aerolines…**

**Ni siquiera llegó a la enfermería, volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó al aula.**

**A: **permiso, profesor…

**Profesor: **Si, adelante señorita Tendo, donde está Ranma?

**A: **Ehmm…estooo… es que de camino a la enfermería resbaló por las escaleras y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, la enfermera me dijo que lo llevase a casa, así que vine a recoger las mochilas..

**Profesor: **de acuerdo, espero que no haya sido nada y que se mejore.

**De camino a casa, Akane no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido "**_si solo me considera una amiga, por qué me besó??_**" **_**"**_Gracias Akane, eres una buena amiga_**"**_** esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su casa…pero, no podía ir a casa sin que ello supusiese un ataque a preguntas por parte de su familia, así que decidió irse hacia el parque a dar un paseo hasta que fuese la hora de regresar.**

**Una vez allí, se sentó en un banco en el que daba la sombra e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero no pudo, esa frase martilleaba en su cabeza sumiéndola en una gran tristeza. "**_Solo me considera una amiga….solo una amiga…_**" Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio a lo lejos una figura familiar, era Ranma, estaba a la sombra de otro árbol practicando unas katas con los ojos cerrados, y Akane pensó en acercarse un poco ya que él no la vería. Pero cuando ya iba a sentarse en un banco próximo a él, Ranma dejó de entrenar y se volteó a verla…**

**R: **Como es que no estás en clase?? Tan mal te encontrabas?? Me lo hubieses dicho y te habría acompañado a casa…

**Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y ella no sabía qué explicación darle para justificar su presencia en el parque..**

**A: **No, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

**R: **entonces por qué no volviste a clase??

**A: …**es que…yo…yo estaba….yo…

**R: **umm?? Seguro que estás bien, Akane?? Otra vez te estás acalorando…

**A: - respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco, aunque le costaba mucho porque él estaba muy cerca- ….**si, en serio, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi…

**R: **claro que me preocupo por ti, somos amigos, no??

**A: … "**_amigos…_**"**

**R: **y, si nuestros padres no nos hubiesen prometido sin nuestro consentimiento, seguramente nos llevaríamos mejor

**A:** tu crees que nos llevamos a las peleas todo el rato por eso??

**R:** yo creo que si, tu no??

**A: **…

**R: **bueno, de todas formas, nunca sabremos si hubiese cambiado algo o no, pero he estado pensando…**- bajó la mirada al suelo**

**A: "**_uy, que miedo me está dando esto…_**"**

**R: **en esta semana reanudaré mi entrenamiento y saldré de viaje…

**A: **entrenamiento?? Pero…

**R: **no tiene sentido estar aquí para llevar a cabo un compromiso que nosotros no decidimos, cuando no nos llevamos ni medio bien y, sobre todo, cuando…ummm…bueno, que opinas?

**A: **Ranma…** - sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y volvió su rostro para que él no lo notase**

**R: **y bien?

**A: **yo…yo….no se, tu honor…el de mi familia…

**R: **el honor… "_claro, por eso sigues aguantándome…_" si ambos estamos de acuerdo en romper el compromiso no creo que piensen que les deshonramos…

**A: **pero tu honor siempre ha sido lo primero para ti…

**R: **pero creo que la felicidad es mas importante, no creo que fueses feliz con una persona que siempre te está insultando y nunca habla contigo si no es para discutir…

**A: **Ahora no estamos discutiendo…

**R: **je, ya, bueno, yo creo que es la única conversación que hemos tenido en estos años de convivencia…

**A: **puedeque tengas razón, no nos hemos dado muchas oportunidades de hablar..

**R: **ni nos las hemos dado ni nos han dejado dárnoslas, pero eso ya no importa, no crees??

**A: **si, claro, no importa…** - su voz denotaba mucha tristeza**

**R: "**_así__que estaba en lo cierto, tu no me amas, no como yo lo hago…esto es lo mejor para ti, no podría vivir viéndote infeliz a mi lado…no lo soportaría_**" **bien, pues esta noche comunicaremos nuestra decisión a la familia** – dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar**

**A: **Ranma!! Espera** "**_no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes_**"**

**R: "**_Akane, no quieres que me vaya? Por favor, pídeme que me quede, que no rompa el compromiso, que siga adelante, por favor, Akane, dime que me amas como yo lo hago…_**" **si, dime Akane

**A: "**_no me puede ver llorar, no soportaría que se quedase a mi lado por compasión…, si él no me ama…no me ama…no me ama…dios mio! Que voy a hacer sin el??_**" **yo…esto…

**R: "**_vamos Akane, dimelo, por favor_**" **si?

**A: **te….te….

**R: **si…

**A: **te olvidas tu mochila…** "**_por qué no he podido decírselo???NO TE VAYAS!!! Por favor, no me dejes_**" – y lloró por dentro mientras le extendía su mochila**

**R: **ah…si, claro, la mochila,** "**_por qué me ibas a llamar si no…si tu no me…_**"**

**A:**…ten, aquí la tienes** – no podía mirarle a los ojos, porque si lo hacía se compadecería de ella y no quería que él se quedase por pena, si no por amor.**

**R:**…gracias…** - rozó su mano mientras agarraba la mochila y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, "**_lo habrá sentido ella igual?_**"**

**A: "**_por que? Por qué me pasa esto estando cerca suyo y el ni siquiera lo nota…_**"**

**Ambos se miraron a los ojos al notar la descarga, pero Ranma fue quien, resignado, rompió el contacto visual y se marchó. En el momento en que Ranma desapareció de su vista, Akane cayó al suelo y lloró desconsoladamente la pérdida de su amado. Ranma seguía andando como un autómata mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, su mirada se nubló, ya casi no veia por donde pisaba, se tocó la cara para frotarse los ojos y secarse las lágrimas que le brotaban sin cesar, pero ya había tomado una decisión, la dejaría libre, no porque el no la amase, si no porque él no podría hacerla feliz (pero que tontorrón es, a veces, este chico… :-p)**

**Al llegar a casa, Ranma subió a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar su mochila para emprender el viaje en el mismo momento en que se lo dijesen a la familia. Al poco tiempo llegó Akane, saludó a su hermana:**

**K: **Hola Akane, qtal te fue el dia??

**A: **Bien, como todos, aunque estoy un poco cansada. Voy a hacer la tarea y me acostaré, no me esperéis a cenar. Disculpame con los demás.

**K: **Esta bien, como quieras** – sonrió, aunque estaba un poco preocupada, hoy había sido un dia demasiado tranquilo.**

**De camino a su habitación, pudo ver que la de Ranma estaba abierta y no pudo evitar asomarse y verle haciendo el equipaje, "**_seguramente para marcharse lo antes posible de mi lado porque no me soporta…_**" pensó Akane amargamente… No pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo que Ranma escuchó, pero no se volteó, simplemente siguió a lo suyo. Sabía que era Akane, pero no quería verla, no PODÍA verla, se derrumbaría…pero tenía que ser fuerte, era lo mejor para los dos…. "**_sobre todo para ti, Akane_**" se dijo.**

**Akane, al pensar que Ranma la había oido, corrió hacia su habitación y se echó sobre la cama a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Poco a poco se quedó dormida, hasta que unos golpecitos en su ventana la despertarón. "**_Ya está, por fin se dio cuenta de que él también me ama y de que este absurdo plan no tiene sentido porque yo también lo amo…_**" pensó Akane mientras saltaba desde su cama con una sonrisa hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba su amado…**

**Ranma se sorprendió mucho al verla sonreir "**_No le importa lo más mínimo que me vaya_**" pensó, y con la mirada caida entró al cuarto de Akane.**

**R: **Me dijo Kasumi que estabas cansada y que no bajarías a cenar…

**A: **si, no me encontraba bien** - estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no saltar sobre él, abrazarle y decirle que ella también lo amaba…**

**R: **pues yo te veo bastante bien, es más, diría que estas contenta…

**A: **Ranma…

**R: **Ya es la hora** – la sonrisa de Akane se esfumó – **quedamos en que se lo diríamos en la cena y como Kasumi me dijo que no bajarías, he subido a buscarte

**A: **Pero…yo…yo no…

**R: **ya lo se, no me digas mas** – Akane volvió a sonreir aunque él no lo veia porque estaba dándole la espalda – **no te atreves….** – Akane estaba apunto de llorar "**_no has entendido nada Ranma…_**" pensaba ella - **pero no te preocupes, no hace falta que bajes si no quieres, ya me encargo yo de todo, solo que…

**A: **que?

**R: **tendré que decirles que yo….que soy yo…quien rompe el compromiso…

**A: **Ranma no!! No puedes!!

**R: **por qué no??** - volteó a verla, quedando enfrente el uno del otro – "**_por favor, Akane, dime que me quede…_**"**

**A: "**_porque yo no quiero cancelar el compromiso porque te AMO_**"**…** - las palabras se quedaban en la garganta de Akane sin poder salir**

**R: **ya veo…** - dijo, casi en un susurro **– aún sigues preocupada por el honor de las familias…

**A: **yo no…

**R: **pues tranquila!!** – la dijo tajante – **tu honor y el de tu familia están a salvo, yo os libro de toda culpa, les diré que soy solo yo quien no está de acuerdo con el compromiso porque no…porque yo no…

**A: **porque tu no que, Ranma?…

**R: **YO NO ME FIJARÍA JAMAS EN UN MARIMACHO TORPE Y GORDO COMO TU!!

**Akane se quedó pasmada y solo alcanzó a darle una bofetada. Ranma bajó los ojos y aguantó sin moverse, sabía que se lo merecía, pero era lo mejor para ella, así se olvidaría de que él alguna vez existió, mientras lo odiaba, aunque eso le partiese en mil pedazos el corazón.**

**A: **de verdad es así como me ves, Ranma??** - dijo Akane muy avergonzada…**

**R: **yo…yo…

**A: **…no import..

**R: **yo no pienso eso de ti Akane, nunca lo he pensado y nunca lo haré…como podría? Si yo te amo con todo mi ser…** - "**_ya está, lo dije!! Pero, por qué ella no dice nada?_**"**

**A: "**_Que me ama??me ha dicho que me ama?? Yo también te amo Ranma_**" – estaba paralizada, ya no sabía que pensar y Ranma lo interpretó de la peor de las formas**

**R: **um…está bien, no digas nada Akane, ya entendí** – dijo, mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a la ventana – **espero que seas muy feliz** – y sin mas, salió de allí**

**Akane estaba aún en shock "**_me ama!! Me ama!!_**" no paraba de repetírselo por dentro, pero, por qué se había quedado pasmada sin poder moverse??, no, no podia dejar que se escapase, no ahora que sabía que él también la amaba a ella, no ahora que podrían ser felices juntos, no, ahora no… Corrió rápida hacia la ventana, pero solo alcanzó a divisar a Ranma saltando por los tejados de Nerima son su mochila a la espalda… "**_se ha ido, no puede ser…_**" y cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, no se rendiría, él en su situación no lo haría, estaba segura. Así que se vistió, cogió lo indispensable y bajó corriendo las escaleras.**

**A: **me voy a buscar a Ranma, os llamaré!!!** - es lo que dijo Akane antes de que nadie pudiese ni siquiera preguntar por nada**

**Corrió todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían en la dirección en la que lo vio alejarse, era de noche y las calles estaban desiertas, tenía mucho miedo, Ranma ya no estaba ahí para protegerla y eso es lo que más le asustaba, pero debía ser fuerte "**_tengo que serlo, debo luchar por los dos, debo arreglarlo todo_**" se repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo.**

**Ranma estaba sobre uno de los tejados, llorando el desamor de su querida ex-prometida, ya no aguantaba más, ya sabía qué era lo que le carcomía por dentro desde esa misma mañana, había sido por ese sueño, ese sueño que tuvo en la noche y que acababa de hacerse realidad, no lo recordó hasta que no sucedió, pero era la misma sensación de ahogo, la misma certeza de que su vida ya si que no tenía sentido, de poco le valía ahora ser un artista marcial, de poco le valían sus años de entrenamiento, de poco le valían ahora sus insultos para ocultar lo que en realidad sentía, ya no le valía nada, porque ya no tenía NADA, Akane lo era todo para él y ahora ella…ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera como amiga, porque, como podría volver a mirarla a la cara después de lo que le había confesado?? Seguramente se reiría de él…miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, imaginándose a Akane reir con sus amigas comentándoles lo ridículo que se veia confesándole que la amaba… **

**De repente, unos cuchillos atravesaron el aire en dirección a él, esquivó la mayoría de ellos, pero uno se le clavó en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que se retorciera de dolor..**

**R: **quien anda ahí??

**M: **vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí…pero si es el mismísimo Ranma Saotome…que agradable sorpresa…que no me reconoces??

**R: **Mousse…

**M: **Exacto!! Vaya, veo que tienes buena memoria, Ranma

**R: **Déjame en paz, Mousse, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo hoy

**M: **y quien ha dicho nada de jugar?? Yo solo quiero una cosa, acabar contigo!!!** – atacó a Ranma con unas cadenas y le aprisionó- **jejeje..ya eres mío!! Ahora te daré el golpe de gracia maldito!!

**Mousse comenzó a juntar en sus manos una gran bola de energía que, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente grande, lanzó contra Ranma que no se movía, aceptando su castigo…**

**A: **NOOOOOOO!!!!Mousse, espera…!!!** – y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ranma interponiéndose entre él y la bola de energía.**

**R: **Akane, estás loca!!?? VETE DE AQUÍ!!

**A: **NO** – y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba la gran bola de luz que la cegaba, hasta que una sombra se hizo y pudo abrirlos – **Ranma…

**Ranma se había colocado delante de ella para protegerla**

**R: **No lo puedo permitir, Akane y ya sabes por qué

**A: **Ranma…

**En un último esfuerzo se soltó de las cadenas justo a tiempo para poder abrazarla y protegerla con su cuerpo del ataque. De repente, oscuridad… corría y corría en esa oscuridad, no había nadie, no había nada, estaba solo, de pronto, una luz, se dirigió hacia ella, al principio corriendo, después más despacio mientras comprendía qué era esa luz…el ataque de Mousse debía haberlo matado…escuchó una voz..:**

_**A:**__ Ranma!! Ranma!!..._

_**R: **__Akane!! No, tu no, yo….yo te protegí con mi cuerpo…. Tu no puedes haber muerto conmigo…no, AKANEEE, NO VENGAS COMIGO, QUEDATE DONDE ESTÁS!!_

_**A:**__ No quiero ir donde contigo, Ranma…_

_**R: **__…A-Akane…_

_**A:**__ …ven hacia mí, Ranma…_

_**Y comenzó a andar sobre sus pasos hasta que vislumbró la silueta de Akane, lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos abiertos. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo besó en los labios, Ranma se quedó pasmado, no sabía por qué había echo eso Akane, pero era una sensación tan cálida….cuando se separaron ella había cambiado su expresión a una de enfado y lo empujó separándolo de ella, Ranma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Akane ya estaba de nuevo besándolo para después volverlo a empujar…**_

**A: **Ranma, por favor despierta….fiuuuuu….uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco….fiuuuu….por favor ranma, tres, cuatro, cinco…fiuuuu…

**Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos y comprendió el por qué de su sueño, Akane le estaba haciendo el boca a boca, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras Akane lloraba al verlo de nuevo vivo…se había asustado mucho pensando que él se iría para siempre "**_para siempre_**" pensó Akane mientras seguía llorando…**

**R: **…gracias…Akane…** - hizo una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla y hacerla ver que se encontraba bien.**

**A: **Ranma, estaba tan asustada…yo….yo…** - no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él para seguir llorando en su hombro, Ranma la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar intentando calmarla. Cuando esto pasó la apartó de su lado e intentó ponerse en pie.**

**R: **Gracias de nuevo, Akane…yo…debo seguir mi camino** – y volteó para buscar su mochila **

**A: **Ranma…Ranma no…** - susurró – **RANMA NO!!!** – gritó y se desplomó**

**Ranma se quedó pasmado ante el grito de Akane y apenas llegó a cogerla por lo que cayeron los dos al suelo.**

**R: **Akane!! Akane!! Que tienes?? Akane, por dios, contesta!! AKANE!!** – la zarandeaba mientras gritaba su nombre**

**Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, por lo que Ranma se tranquilizó y comenzaron a caerle lágrimas por los ojos…**

**R: **me has dado un buen susto, sabes??** – le dijo mientras sonreia (o lo intentaba)**

**A: **lo siento…

**R: **no te preocupes, no lo has hecho a propósito, no tienes por qué disculparte

**A: **si, si tengo…

**R: **…ummm?

**A: **no…no siento haberme desmayado…lo que siento es…haberte dejado ir

**R: **Akane, no…

**A: **dejame terminar!!

**R: **de acuerdo…

**Akane se incorporó un poco, sin separarse de él, necesitaba tenerle cerca, no quería que se separase de ella nunca más.**

**A: **yo no debí haberme callado cuando hablamos en mi habitación, no debí dejarte marchar** – Ranma estaba atónito "**_es posible que Akane también me ame??_**" – **no son formas de arreglar las cosas Ranma, yo….yo…te….te tengo que decir algo muy importante** – los ojos del chico volvieron a su estado de tristeza el cual habían abandonado solamente unos instantes y miró hacia otra parte en la que no pudiese verla, no soportaría mirarla mientras le decía lo que el pensaba "**yo te quiero como amigo, como a un hermano**" y soltó un poco su abrazo (es que él tampoco quería separase de ella nunca más…jejejej). Akane, al notarlo no habló, solo se dejó llevar por una vez en su vida y lo besó**

**Ranma al principio no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, pero se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que le inundaba en ese momento, la calidez de sus labios, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el temblor provocado por el nerviosismo de ambos…fue Akane quien rompió el beso y se paró a mirarlo. Ranma no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de ese lindo sueño, solo sonreia, era muy feliz y estaba llorando de pura felicidad.**

**A: **Ranma…no llores…por favor…yo solo quería demost…

**Ranma la calló con otro beso y sonrió al separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos…**

**A: **…te amo, Ranma…

**R: **yo también a ti, Akane…me moría por dentro al pensar que tu no me querías, toda la mañana tuve esa sensación metida en el cuerpo, pero me esforcé en pensar que solamente había sido un sueño y que no era real…

**A: **Ranma…

**R: **espera, no he terminado** – prosiguió – **cuando me gritaste de camino a la escuela me puse a pensar en qué tipo de relación teníamos y en cómo cualquier cosa que nos decíamos nos ofendía, pensé en todas las situaciones en las que nos habiamos gritado, las cosas que nos habíamos dicho y, el daño que yo te estaba haciendo por el mero echo de estar comprometida a mi a la fuerza, pero luego me di cuenta de todas las veces en las que me habías ayudado, en todas las veces que me habías salvado la vida y pensé que simplemente era tu forma de devolverme el favor de cuidar de ti, así que imaginé que la razón por la que lo hacias era porque me considerabas tu amigo, tu hermano…

**A: "**_Ranma, como pudiste interpretarlo todo tan mal??_**" – pensó, ya que había prometido dejarle terminar**

**R: **por eso decidí marcharme sin..

**A: **decirme lo que sentías

**R: **exacto, pero hablando en tu habitación sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y al no darme una respuesta, pense…

**A: **que yo no te amaba** – dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada por no reaccionar a tiempo – **por eso huiste sin hablar con la familia como habías pensado, no?

**R: **si, no podía, yo, el gran RANMA SAOTOME, el grande entre los grandes tenía miedo de que, como siempre, se saliesen con la suya y se las ingeniasen para que me quedase, al principio no me importaba, hasta que te dije lo que realmente sentía por ti.

**A: **y casi mueres por mi torpeza…**- los ojos de Akane se nublaron**

**R: **pero estoy vivo, no?? Y estoy contigo que es lo que yo más deseo en este mundo, Akane.

**A: **Si, pero si yo no me hubiese puesto en medio podrías haber esquivado la bola de energía con facilidad y entones nada de est..

**R: **no iba a esquivar la bola, Akane** – dijo de pronto tristemente y avergonzándose de lo que sus palabras significaban**

**A: **Ranma!... acaso tu…querías morir??

**Ranma miró a otro lado y bajó su mirada otorgando, con su silencio, la razón a las palabras de Akane.**

**A: **pero, por que, Ranma?? Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente?? Tu jamás lo has hecho, por qué ahora? Por que no luchaste?

**R: **no sin ti…de que me servía seguir luchando y vencer si ya estaba muerto antes del ataque de Mousse…

**A: **Ranma…

**R: **no me salvaste interponiéndote entre la bola y yo, me salvaste cuando me llamaste…

**A: **Cuando te llamé??** – preguntó extrañada**

**R: **si, yo estaba solo en la oscuridad y corrí buscando algo o alguien y vi una luz…yo sabía lo que eso significaba así que me dirigia hacia ella cuando oí tu voz llamandome, te grité que no te acercases, no quería creer que tu también habías muerto conmigo en ese ataque, te grité que te fueras, que no vinieses a mi y entonces tu me dijiste que no querias ir donde yo estaba, que debía ser yo quien fuese donde estabas tu, así que fui en tu busca, me estabas esperando con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios. Una vez a tu lado me….** – se sonrojó**

**A: **te besé…?** - susurró ella**

**R: **si** – sorprendido – **después me empujaste y volviste a besarme y me volviste a empujar…

**A: **el boca a boca…

**R: **si y el resto ya lo sabes. Volví por ti, Akane, fui hacia donde tú estabas porque te amo….te amo con todo mi alma, con todo mi ser…sin ti mi vida es cero, no vale nada…

**A: **yo también te amo, Ranma** – se abrazó a su cuello – **no vuelvas a dejarme ni a darme otro susto así, de acuerdo??

**R: **ya no más, mi querida Akane, ya esto contigo, estoy completo y ahora sí, nunca volveré a darme por vencido en ninguna batalla, siempre que tú estés ahí para abrazarme cuando gane **– sonrió**

**A: **engreido…** - dijo mientras le besaba en los labios**

**Ranma se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar tumbados en el suelo y giró para ser él el que estuviese encima no quería que ese momento acabase nunca, el mundo exterior dejó de existir…ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que comenzó a llover y Ranma se había convertido en chica hasta que quiso tocarla y se tocó a ella misma…a él…osea, a él siendo ella… (bueno, ya sabe a lo que me refiero…)se levantó apresuradamente y se apartó de Akane**

**R(a): **Yo….lo siento, Akane… no me di cuenta….

**A: **de que, Ranma?? Por qué te apartas de mi?? Prometiste que no me volverías a dejar…

**R(a): **pero es que yo…ahora no soy yo…no estoy en mi forma adecuada…

**A: **cual forma? OH! **– se puso una mano en la boca, ella no lo había notado, entonces fue consciente de la lluvia... – **pense que te habías acobardado o que no te gustaba lo que te hacía…

**R(a): **como no me va a gustar!!! Me encanta estar así contigo, pero…

**A: **entonces vuelve…no quiero ir donde TU estas, quiero que vengas hacia mí, Ranma, recuerdas?,** - Ranma sonrió, esas eran exactamente las palabras que le había dicho para alejarlo de la muerte, así que, que podía hacer?? Se acercó gateando hasta ella y una vez a su lado, Akane retomó la tarea por donde la habían dejado, solo que esta vez ella llevaba las riendas…**

**Akane acarició el pecho de la joven mientras la besaba, solo se apartó para decirle:**

**A: **en frío o caliente, no importa, TU eres la forma adecuada para mi.

**FIN**

**N.A.: si, ya se que le falta algo al final, pero pensé que ya era demasiado largo y que estaría bien dejarlo un poco a la imaginación que, si sois parecidos a mi, no os faltará jejejej…**

**Un beso a todos los que lo hayais leido y gracias por haber llegado al final.**

**Para ruegos, preguntas, quejas y demás…. abrazo. Nita.**


End file.
